


It's Okay, Connor

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Depressing, Emotional Connor, Fluff, Hank helping Connor, Hannor, Helpful Hank, Love, M/M, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Oneshot, Overthinking Connor, Sad, Sad Hank, Them going on a walk, depressed Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Connor has been dealing with his new emotions, and on a day like now, everything feels like it's falling all around him. He wonders why Hank even loves him anymore...





	It's Okay, Connor

Connor's POV:  
'Why do I keep trying? All I do is mess up... What does Hank see in me?' Tears streaming as he grabs the gun and holds it under his chin. 'Maybe it's just best if I was deactivated... Hank wouldn't care. Nobody would care.' Just as he presses the trigger, a hand bigger than his wraps around his, pulling the gun away from him

Hank's POV:  
"Whatever you are thinking, we can get passed it, Connor..." He tried to give a smile but the tears shine in his blue eyes when he walked in to see Connor about to do. "It'll be okay, just talk to me, please"

Connor's POV:  
Tears started to slow down as he gives his own smile, tossing the gun away as he clings to Hank. Softly crying. "Everything's complicated, Hank. I don't know what I'm feeling or I feel everything..."

Hank's POV:  
He held Connor, kissing his cheek. "I know, emotions are hell. But you need to come to me when you get like this instead of me walking in on you going to kill yourself or already dead"

Connor's POV:  
"I know, I'm sorry. Today was a bad day..."

Hank's POV:  
He thinks before standing up and helping Connor up. "How about we just stay home for a couple of days until you get a better grasp on these emotions"

Connor's POV:  
"But-"

Hank's POV:  
"No "buts." Now come on, I'm sure a walk will clear up your head and fix you up." At the mentioned of walk, Sumo comes quickly into the living room. Wagging his tail as he happily pants. "Fuck, guess that's my fault..."

Connor's POV:  
He kissed Hank. "He can come along, too." He goes over to grab Sumo's leash, hooking Sumo up before holding Hank's hand. "And thank you. For everything"

Hank's POV:  
He kissed Connor. "I should be thanking you, Connor. I'd be dead if you never walked into my life and I'll be damned if I let you suffer and do the same shit I did"

Connor's POV:  
He lays his head on his shoulder, nodding before scuffing as Sumo barked and pawed the door. He opens the door before almost being dragged outside by him. "I guess you can say, what goes around, comes around"

Hank's POV:  
"Bad quote, Connor"

Connor's POV:  
"I tried." He gave Hank a smile before they both laughed lightly to themselves. Snow lightly falling down on them


End file.
